This proposal is to develop a statistical base for Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center treatment programs. Uniform data will be acquired on inhouse leukemia patients, patients enrolled in the FHCRC Clinical Oncology Unit Program and cancer patients at Children's Orthopedic Hospital. The basic data record will consist of SEER (Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results) data, and the CCPDS initial data and most recent follow-up data. This central record will be linked to other patient data, such as protocol data from the Clinical Oncology Units, using a unique patient accession number. Both SEER data and data from the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System will be used in evaluating treatment activities of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center.